redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenina the Fox
Hey mate! glad ta meetcha! You obviously got a warm welcome already, hope we didn't overwhelm ya! xD Anyway, if you, for some reason, need any help, i'm always open, and i'm here quite a bit. Hope ta get ta know ya!!! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) HI welcome Kenina if e needs any help I can and ask yer friend lady bloodrath 'bout fan fics c ya!Lorgo galedeep 21:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello Kenina the Fox, welcome to Redwall wiki! said that on shoutbox, but oh well if you want to chat or be friends, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 21:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Kenina the Fox! Hope ye haves fun 'ere, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help, just ask, Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 22:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need any ideas for a fanfic, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Peony Laminar, Ladyamber88, Verminfate and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 13:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No no, not at all! you can use it!:) talk to ya later!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Salutations! I hope we can be friends. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do here. If you need help, there's dozens of poeple you can go to and I'm one of them! If you lack a good read, go to the fan fiction page: there's hundreds of good stories there! Once again, welcome.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Heehee! No, nice guess though. Small correction, it's Silverfalcon 'Pike'hawk. You' could've just made a typo, but anyways, he IS quite a character. Not around much anymore. BTW, Silver's a guy, i be's a girl. xD keep guessing though! I don't think you've met my other user yet. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 16:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Kenina to Redwall WIki! I like foxes, even though I be an otter! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you alright? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update User blog:Hollyfire53/Myra Darktail's Legacy Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) New fox(Me) Hey, I'm new here. I like how you draw foxes! And an unusual choice, to be a redwaller. but I think it fits you well. ;) Raymon Bludbrush the corsair fox 18:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC)